What Has Passed
by Abidilydaly131
Summary: A young Josie Mardle meets the love of her life. But something isn't right.
1. Chapter 1

1896

"Josephine Mardle!" the young man called as he checked off another name on his clipboard.

Josie Mardle was a fairly pretty girl of twenty-two. Her father had died and left the house, the money, everything to her brother who was leaving for India within the week. She had no intention of joining him in that foreign place nor did she have plans to live off his charity while he traversed the globe. She loved her brother dearly, but she wanted independence. She needed work and quickly. That is why she found herself in the crowded waiting room of the Samson & Grove employment offices.

Hearing her name, Josie stood and followed the young man into the small office. He offered her a chair and, after taking his own seat behind the large mahogany desk, began the routine examination.

"Any work experience? Former employers? References?" He asked, instantly beginning to write notes on his clipboard, which he never once looked up from.

Josie answered his questions, but when he continued to drill her, she stood to her feet in outrage.

"I beg your pardon, but I would much prefer to be treated like a person rather than a name on a list," she stated firmly, but quietly. Her voice was small and fragile, but no one would go so far as to suggest she was a timid person. She could command an entire room if she had the desire and, at that moment, she did.

The man looked up, startled by her sudden outburst, "Do forgive me, miss," he looked hesitantly over his shoulder into the hallway then turned to her, whispering, "But I, too, am being examined and I would appreciate - "

"Is everything alright in here, Grove?" a rather portly man asked as he stepped into the office. The young man practically jumped to his feet, "Everything is perfectly fine, Mr. Samson," he stammered.

Mr. Samson eyed him suspiciously and then turned to Josie with forced joviality, "Is everything fine, miss?"

Josie glanced over at the young man, who pleaded with fearful eyes. She returned to look at Mr. Samson and slowly nodded, "Yes, sir, everything is perfectly fine."

Mr. Samson smiled flatly but then glowered at the young man, "It better be perfectly fine, Grove," he chided under his breath, "...or I will have to speak with your father about this."

"But, sir!" he cried in protest, but Mr. Samson had already left.

The young man slowly turned and gestured to the door as he spoke to Josie, "Well, now look what you've done."

"I am terribly sorry, sir," Josie apologized from the bottom of her heart, "I had no idea-"

"You're fine," he said, reassuringly, "I had it coming."

He sat with a disheartened sigh, put his elbows on the desk, and his head in his hands.

"So, you're not _the _Grove of Samson & Grove?" Josie asked quietly, not quite sure what to do.

His head snapped up, "You thought I was..What? Goodness, no!" he laughed and leaned back in his chair casually, "I'm just Roger Grove, the incompetent second son, incapable of impressing anyone but who desperately wants to make his way in the world. And that isn't going well, as you have come to witness yourself."

Josie smiled sympathetically and Mr. Grove smiled in return. Their eyes met and Josie felt a sudden chill. But it was Mr. Grove who shuddered. He straightened his posture and quickly began sifting through the papers on his desk as he regained composure. It made Josie blush to think she had caused his flustered state.

"Pardon me," Mr. Grove cleared his throat as he opened her folder, "Shall I continue with my questions or have I made too poor an impression?"

"Oh no!" Josie cried. Mr. Grove raised a brow and she continued softly, "Please, do continue."

He nodded and the interview resumed.

As he asked more questions and made notes in her file, Josie watched him. She judged that he was about 25 years old, perhaps younger. He was rather handsome but in a strictly traditional sense. There was nothing exotic or remarkable about him, save his fiery red hair. He was simply a decent looking fellow.

Every so often, Josie noticed that he snuck glances at her. It was rather odd, she thought. He had no reason to take notice of her. Perhaps he was seeing how she reacted to the stress. She decided to take it as a challenge and was determined not to show any sign of anxiety.

The interview dragged on for ages, which surprised Josie, but she never gave in. She answered the most bizarre questions without batting an eye. Her professionalism faltered, however, when his line of inquiry took an unexpected turn.

"Your paperwork says 'Miss'. Am I correct in assuming you are not married?" He looked up expectantly.

Josie blinked in confusion but smiled, "Yes, of course, that's correct, Mr. Grove, but-"

"Engaged then. Alright," He said to himself and started to write.

"No, I am not engaged," she answered, startled by his blunt conclusion

He look at her, his gaze lingering for a moment, "Oh...Right," A quizzical smile spread across his face, "Are you seeing anyone?"

Her eyes widened and her mouth gaped open, "Mr. Grove, I find it very hard to believe this is the sort of questioning your superiors would approve of," she said exasperatedly.

He held up his hands defensively, "I am sorry Miss. Mardle, but there are some employers who request we ask such things. It makes it easier for them to sift through the possible hires."

Josie sighed indignantly, "Well, if you must, you must."

"And…" he said standing and walking around to sit on the edge of the desk facing her, "I was curious."

"Curious?" she gave a soft chuckle, "Whatever for?"

He smiled and tilted his head, "You are very attractive, Miss. Mardle," he asserted, his eyes trailing over her, "And I can't say that about every young woman who has walked through that door."

Josie felt her face redden and she looked away from his intense stare.

"I find it hard to believe a lady such as yourself does not have hundreds of suitors at her beck and call," he said, still watching her, "I, for one, would be honored to have a woman like you on my arm."

Josie's cheeks were rosy from blushing but the sincerity of Mr. Grove's sycophancy turned them an even brighter pink. She had never before received such an earnest expression of interest from a man and she was speechless.

"Well, I...er," she was stunned into fumbled mutterings, "Th-thank you, Mr. Grove."

"Please," he begged with a smile, "Call me Roger."

"That would be highly inappropriate, don't you think?" she asked, delighted by his flattery but not so much as to forget the nature of their meeting.

Roger shrugged and stood to his feet, "If that's what you think, Miss. Mardle," he reasoned as he straightened his suit jacket, "Although I would much prefer to be treated like a friend rather than a business acquaintance."

Josie gasped out of surprise and amusement and Roger laughed at her shocked expression.

"Got you there, haven't I?" he joked, pointing a finger playfully.

Sadly, Roger's flirting was interrupted by Mr. Samson, who burst into the office from the waiting room.

"Grove!" he barked, "Are you aware you have spent over an hour on one interview?"

Roger's playful attitude faded, "Has it really been that long?" he skeptically looked at his pocket watch, "Oh my god!" he cried, closing the watch frantically, "I do apologize, sir! I did not realize-"

"You have managed to disappoint me in every other way, Grove," Mr. Samson's veins popped from his neck as he shouted, "I thought I could at least count on your ability to tell time!"

"I am sorry, Mr. Samson," Roger muttered ashamedly, "It will never happen again-"

"I'm going to make sure of that," Mr. Samson stated and pointed a meaty finger in Roger's face, "Pack your things and leave!" With a loud slam of the door, Mr. Samson stormed out, leaving a hurt and hopeless Roger in his wake.

Josie was silent. She felt horrible, but she did not know what to say. She slowly stood to her feet and began towards the door, "I should go. I am terribly sorry about all this - "

"Oh, please don't go!" Roger pleaded, stepping forward, "You've done nothing but bring about an inevitability."

Josie shook her head, "I'm afraid I must leave. I am expected at home shortly."

Roger perked up, "Then at least let me walk you home."

"Do you not have other interviews?" she began to ask, but Roger only laughed.

"I was dismissed! You saw it all for yourself!" he chuckled as he grabbed his coat and hat, "You hardly think Mr. Samson would expect me to stay and finish today's bookings, do you?"

Josie grinned to herself as Roger opened the door and offered her his arm. She accepted it and the two of them walked, arm in arm, through the crowd of confused and curious eyes in the waiting room.

They spoke of many things as they walked through the busy streets of London. They learnt they had profoundly similar tastes in music and literature. They had so much in common and so much to talk about that they hardly seemed to notice time pass. Before they knew it, they had reached her street.

"I should probably walk alone from here," Josie surmised. Her neighbors would have a field day if they saw her with Roger. They'd ask after her 'new gentleman friend' and there would be no end to the teasing.

"Might I meet you again?" Roger asked, "We've had such interesting conversation and it would be a waste to let such a friendship die away."

Josie blushed and looked at the ground, "I hardly know what to say, Mr. Grove - "

"Roger!" he interrupted with a smile, "Please, it's Roger."

"We've only met today!" she laughed, shaking her head with embarrassment, "But yes. You may see me again."

"Where? When?" Roger took her gloved hand in his own and pleaded dramatically.

Josie laughed even more at his exaggerated manners but agreed to meet him at a park the next day at noon. He kissed her hand and then bid her a farewell before turning and walking away, a light skip in his step.

Josie's heart fluttered as she watched him leave.

Was that what love felt like?

Nonsense, she told herself. They'd only just met. It was not love.

But it could be. One day.

**PLEASE Read and Review**

**I would love to hear what you think! **

**I will post more eventually so stay tuned! **


	2. Chapter 2

"I am so sorry I'm late," Roger's voice called out from behind her.

She stood from the bench she had occupied for nearly fifteen minutes and turned to see him practically jogging towards her.

"It is no matter," she lied. It did matter. It mattered very much. She had almost begun to cry having sat there for so long, waiting, dreading that she'd been taken for a fool.

"I am sorry, Miss. Mardle," he repeated, coming to stand in front of her, "But I hope these make up for it."

He brought his hand from behind his back and presented her with a bouquet of daisies.

"Oh!" she exclaimed, nervously taking the flowers and examining them as to avoid Roger's eye, "Thank you, they are lovely."

"I am glad you like them," he smiled as he watched her blush, "Shall we be off then?"

She accepted the arm he offered and they began walking. They talked as they had the day before, but after awhile the discussion dried out and they were left in silence.

They turned down every path in that park. There was no walking road they did not trod. But no new topic came to mind.

Josie felt content, being silent. But she hated not hearing Roger's voice.

"What will you do now?" she asked, breaking their thoughtful silence, "Now you've been dismissed from Samson and Grove?"

Roger shrugged, "Well, surprisingly, Mr. Samson agreed to take me on, again."

"Really?" Josie could not hide the shock in her voice.

"You make it sound as if it were a miracle!" he laughed and shook his head, "My father got to talking with him and they both agreed to put me in a new position. A sort of freelance employee organizer, as it were. Basically I would be rented out to different businesses whose management need help with the staff. I'd deal with schedules, hiring new employees, firing less than satisfactory ones, etc."

"I see," Josie thought aloud, "So if you fail to do any good at one business, Mr. Samson can point a finger at the poor situation amongst the staff of that institution instead of taking the blame for his hopeless consultant?"

Roger was aghast, "You really think that? You think I would do so poorly?"

She chuckled "Of course not! Mr. Grove, I merely suggest that your father and Mr. Samson may have found the best possible solution to their problem."

He nodded, understanding her meaning, "I suppose you are right, Miss. Mardle. I've never done my best at Samson and Grove, though I wish I could. Getting me out of the building was always their primary objective, it seems. But it is a good set up, so I will not complain."

Josie smiled. She was glad he was able to see the positive side of this otherwise unsatisfactory situation.

"And what about you, Miss Mardle?" Roger suddenly asked, " I've put you in quite a predicament if you were hoping to acquire a position by the end of the month."

Josie shook her head, "It does not matter anymore."

"No, but it does," Roger protested and took her hand, "I could tell you were desperate for a job and I would hate if my blunder caused you any sort of trouble."

Josie sighed. She did want a job. She needed a job. She was touched that Roger could see that.

"Let me help you find one," he practically begged, "I can contact some people and give them your name."

"I do not want to be a burden to you, Mr. Grove," she argued, pulling her hand away, "My situation is not as dire as you make it seem. I can wait and get another interview somewhere else."

"I am afraid I must insist, Miss Mardle," he said with determination and kindness, "It is the least I can do."

She smiled up at him, speechless from his truly generous offer. She nodded and they continued their walk. They made their way back to the bench where they met earlier.

"Might I meet with you in a week? I should have some employment options made up by then," Roger said as he stood before her, not wanting to leave quit yet.

Josie agreed, suggesting they meet at the same time and place, "You might take me to tea as well, if you wish."

"I do wish it," he took her hand again, tenderly holding it as if it were glass, "I wish it more than anything."

He left her standing in blissful awe. She could hardly breathe and smiled like a fool all the way home.

Thanks to the few contacts Roger managed to keep after his leaving Samson and Grove, he found Josie a position at a ladies' hat shop.

"It's a lovely establishment," he told her as he nibbled on a biscuit. He'd taken her to the tea room of a high end hotel in town. They occupied a small table in a secluded corner, hidden away from the prying eyes of London's elite.

"The fellow who owns it is a very decent sort of chap," Roger continued, "A bit stingy and particular, but the ladies we have sent to him have all done extremely well. Now, I've talked to the chief of staff and he's agreed to take you on for a sort of trial run. You'll be trained in the stock rooms and eventually you will work under a head saleswoman. If you prove yourself after two months, they will hire you full time. "

Josie was skeptical, "Are you sure, Mr. Grove? I can hardly pick out my own hats; how in the world am I supposed to sell them to anyone else?"

"The training there is intensive, but nothing I do not think you could handle," he encouraged.

"Do you think so?" she asked nervously.

"Of course!" Roger exclaimed, "You've proven to be quite an intelligent woman, Miss Mardle. I do not doubt that you will flourish."

Josie smiled happily, "You have no idea how good it feels to hear you say that, Roger."

He looked startled, "You mustn't call me by that name in public."

"Oh..." Josie nodded, but her heart suddenly felt weak, "Of course."

Mr. Grove leaned over and squeezed her hand, "Thank you for understanding. It means the world to me."

Josie was in a hopeless haze as Mr. Grove excused himself to attend to the bill.

Alone at their table, she thought to herself.

Nothing made sense. He'd practically insisted that she call him Roger. But now...

She could not understand it. She did not want to.

Before she knew what she was doing, she found herself donning her cap and gloves and walking out into the streets of London. Alone.

She had gone almost an entire block before she heard a voice calling her name.

"Miss Mardle! Please!" It was Mr. Grove.

She turned to see him walking towards her, confusion bubbling in his eyes.

"You left without a trace! I was beginning to worry," he looked over her face and saw she was quite distressed, "Are you ill?"

Josie took a deep breath. She was ready to tear him apart. He could not simply take a young girl out, flirt with her, give her hope, and then ripe it all away just because they were 'in public'. She wanted to tell him everything she felt - anger, grief, disappointment, rejection.

But she did not do this.

She simply stood there.

A part of her wanted to snap at him, but a greater piece of her felt compelled to be compliant. She did not know why.

She looked down and meekly folded her hands to her abdomen.

"Yes, Mr. Grove. I was beginning to feel faint and needed air," she lied, her voice becoming weaker and weaker with each word, "I apologize for leaving you so suddenly."

Mr. Grove nodded, "I hope you are feeling better. But you mustn't leave me alone like that again. Who knows what could have happened."

He gave her his arm and they began to walk. He told her about the hat shop again, the new art displays at a favorite museum, his first assignment under his new title, the prospects of the fashion industry, the developments in the care of invalid patients, etc. He was very informative and clearly enjoyed telling her about all he knew.

But she never spoke a word.

**Please tell me what you think! I love hearing from my readers!**

**More to come...**


	3. Chapter 3

After she began her training at the hat shop, Farley's, Josie rarely saw Mr. Grove. It was to be expected, she realized. Shop girls slept in the rooms above the shop, took meals in the employee canteen, had no holidays to speak of, and only went out on Sunday mornings. There was no time to see anyone, ever.

Josie had no trouble meeting the demands of Mr. Farley. The training was as difficult as Mr. Grove had let on, but she did learn quickly. Her superior shop girls were stunned by how swiftly she picked up the skills needed to make sales. Her talent was noticed by Mr. Farley and, after having worked there for a mere three months, he promoted her. It was unheard of in those days, to promote someone so inexperienced, but Mr. Farley could see Josie exceeded the other girls in every possible way.

This decision, however, was met with disapproval from the other members of staff. Shop girls who had been there more than two years were outraged that their loyalty was overlooked simply because Miss Mardle happened to make a few more sales then they.

Almost five months into the job, as she was finishing attending to a customer, Josie was called by Mr. Farley.

"You have a gentleman to see you miss," Mr. Farley stated, showing her into his private office.

Josie was shocked to find Roger Grove standing by the window, patiently gazing down at the busy street.

"Miss. Mardle!" he exclaimed when he turned and saw her.

She smiled warmly, "Mr. Grove, what a lovely surprise."

Silence filled the office as the two stared at each other.

Mr. Farley sighed exasperatedly from the doorway, "Keep it brief, Miss. Mardle," he warned as he turned to leave, " I want you back on duty as soon as possible."

"Yes, of course, sir," she answered, not looking away from Roger.

Mr. Farley glanced between the pair and raised an eyebrow before closing the door.

"It is so good to see you," Roger said, offering her a chair, "It's been too long."

"Indeed," Josie remarked, still pleasantly stunned by Roger's presence.

Another long silence fell between them and Josie began to feel extremely uncomfortable. Roger's lingering eye and cryptic body language were rather confusing.

After many moments, Josie stood to her feet.

"Mr. Grove," she began, finally breaking the silence, "If you have something to say, please say it, otherwise I must return to my post -"

"Don't go!" He begged, taking her hand, "Please...I must speak with you."

Josie withdrew her hand from his grip, but returned to her seat and folded her hands in her lap, "Then say what you have to say. But be quick, I have work to do."

Roger took a deep breath cleared his throat, "Miss. Mardle...I, er...I would be most honored if you would continue meeting with me."

Josie blinked.

"In the park...well, not the same park...any park really," he stammered, losing his train of thought, " It doesn't have to be a park either, any ol' place will do..." a large grin faded as he went on to correct himself, "But not any old place, because you deserve to go to nice places, oh!" he suddenly slammed his hands on his knees and stood, "The point is I fancy you and I want to spend time with you."

Josie blinked again.

"Do you understand?" Roger asked, resuming his seat across from her and taking her hand.

Josie's eyes fell to their clutched hands and she smiled.

Roger had been an unfeeling flirt before, but now there he was, professing his interest - an interest Josie hoped would turn into love.

This was her chance. Her chance for love, marriage, a family.

"Well, Mr. Grove," she looked up and was met with hopeful eyes, "Since you asked nicely...I accept."

At first they feared their meetings would be impossible, but thanks to Josie's high position, there was little difficulty convincing Mr. Farley to give her regular afternoons off. She did not tell him her reasons, however. Only heaven knew how Mr. Farley would react if he knew she used her free hours to walk in parks and visit museums with a man seeking her affection. Such meetings would put Mr. Farley at risk of losing his best employee to the only union loathed by business owners everywhere - marriage.

Josie wouldn't have minded if the world knew, but Roger was more cautious.

"I can't bear the thought of people making judgments about us," he admitted as they strolled arm-in-arm through the city. They'd been meeting for nearly six months but he always feared other people's opinions.

"Why should we worry?" Josie asked, " There's nothing inappropriate about our meetings - "

"Of course not, but we must be careful, do you understand?" Roger whispered.

Josie sighed, "Yes, Roger."

"And remember, always call me Mr. Grove when we are in public," he insisted sternly.

Josie nodded.

She remained silent even as he continued to discuss the technicalities of their relationship. She mustn't recognize him should they see each other someplace. She should never tell any friends who she steps out with on her days off. She can never call him Roger when they are out together. She must not seek him out if he fails to meet her one day.

"It is of the utmost importance, my dear," he whispered as they turned down a quiet lane, "My job would be compromised should word get out that I was seeing a lowly shop-girl."

Josie looked at him, hurt and shock filling her heart, "A lowly shop-girl? Is that what I am to you?"

"Of course not, darling. I adore you," Roger said, patting her hand to comfort her, "But it will take time for my father and Mr. Samson to understand what you mean to me. I will tell them one day, but it may take time."

"How much time?" Josie asked, though she feared his answer.

Roger inhaled sharply and, ignoring her question, checked his pocket watch in a panic.

"Oh God!" he exclaimed, suddenly dropping Josie's arm, "I must go. I am so sorry!"

"Whatever is the matter?" Josie asked as she watched him start off down the road, "Roger?"

He continued on, leaving her alone in the empty street.

Tears coming to her eyes, Josie turned and began her long trek back to Farley's.

When she returned from her walk with Roger, she instantly resumed her work. However, her emotions got the better of her and she was forced to retreat to the back storage room. Her crying was interrupted, however, when Mr. Farley opened the door and insisted she return to her station.

"Really, Miss. Mardle, do not test me," he groaned, approaching her when she did not immediately obey.

She tucked her handkerchief into her sleeve and turned to face him, "Yes, sir...of course sir..."

Noticing her teary eyes, his forceful attitude shifted, "Dear girl, are you quite alright?"

"I...I..." she tried to speak, but she could not.

Mr. Farley turned and, seeing no other staff members around, gently took Josie's arm and helped her to a chair.

"Please, you are terribly unwell, Miss. Mardle," he said after she began sniffling into her handkerchief again.

"I am quite well, please, leave me be!" she stated, suddenly angry.

Mr. Farley was quiet and she felt ashamed.

"I am so sorry, sir," she took a deep breath, "That was rude of me."

Mr. Farley took her hand, "Miss. Mardle, I have never seen you in such a state. Will you tell me what is the matter?"

Josie smiled at him but, remembering Roger's cautionary words, shook her head, "No, sir. I would hate to trouble you with my little problems."

He nodded, unconvinced, "Well, if it is nothing..."

"It is, sir," Josie replied weakly as she stood to her feet.

Mr. Farley smiled warmly and patted her shoulder, "Don't worry about your work for the rest of the day. Go to your room and rest."

"Thank you, Mr. Farley," Josie whispered and quickly left him.

She passing another employee as she darted up the stairs to the staff apartment.

"Are you quite alright, Josephine?" the girl asked.

"I'm fine," she murmured, continuing down the hall.

Another girl stopped her by her room, stating, "Josie, you're upset. What's wrong?"

"Will everyone please just leave me alone!" Josie yelled, dashing into her room and slamming the door.

Finally alone in her room, Josie burst into tears. She leaned against the door and slid down to sit on the floor, bringing her knees to her chest as she wept.

She hated it, sneaking around with Roger only for him to leave her at a moment's notice. She hated the questions and prying from her work friends. She hated not being able to confide in anyone when she felt let down.

She loved Roger, truly she did. But she could not bear the complications of their relationship. It was too much for her to handle.

"No..." she whispered.

_I must be strong..._,she thought, closing her eyes,_...for Roger's sake. I can get through this. He was right, we must wait. I must wait for him._

And wait she did.

**Please leave a review! I love feedback! **


End file.
